The Peculiar Proposal
by 27aquarrow72
Summary: "Kau mau tahu satu rahasia, Tetsuya? Aku jatuh cinta sejak kelas satu Teiko dulu." Tetsuya tercengang. "Tapi itu sepuluh tahun lalu!" Seijuurou terkekeh, "Memang apa salahnya kalau aku menginginkan cinta pertamaku, hm? Aku tahu kau tepat untukku." Ia menyeringai, "Dan aku ini absolut." Pemuda bersurai baby-blue itu kehabisan kata-kata. Tuan muda yang satu ini... / SLASH!AkaKuro AU


**Hwalo, minna!**

**_Fict_ Kuroko no Basuke dariku yang kedua. Idenya udah ada sejak lama, sebenarnya. Tapi baru siang tadi mendadak terima ilham untuk menulis, jadi kubuat, deh. Eheheheh.**

**Seperti deskripsinya, ini AkaKuro (pairing mutlak nan abadi dari KuroBasu). Topiknya bersenang-renang enggak karuan di samudera _romance_, _drama_, sedikit menyentuh wilayah _humor_, _friendship_ (dengan KiseDai) dan _family_.**

**Aku kurang bakat nulis _Yaoi_. Jadi maaf _Fujoshi-tachi_, aku akan _stay_ pada area _Shonen-Ai_.**

**_ATTENTION_! Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Kalo KuroBasu punyaku, AkaKuro udah jadian sejak sebelum mereka lulus Teiko **#plakk

**Sip, silakan dinikmati, minna. Semoga minna suka ;)**

* * *

**Prologue : The Dinner's Topic**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, 22 tahun, mahasiswa Literatur semester akhir Universitas Tokyo. Saat ini tengah sibuk menepuk dadanya yang nyeri.

Deklarasi _super-random_ sang Ayah berhasil menghalau tenggorokannya untuk menelan dengan lancar.

"M-Maaf," Tetsuya berusaha bicara, namun kembali terbatuk. Akhirnya tangannya meraih segelas air yang disodorkan sang Ibu. Setelah beberapa teguk dan helaan nafas lega, Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang Ayah yang santai memperhatikan acara komersial TV tak jauh dari meja makan. "Boleh... tolong diulangi lagi, _Otou-san_?"

"Akashi Seijuurou." Suara _baritone_ Kuroko Takeshi menjawab santai disela kunyahan, "Dia hendak melamarmu."

Kuroko terdiam.

_Melamar?_

_Kata ambigu, mungkin?_

Alisnya berkerut. Otaknya berusaha mencari celah adanya arti lain dari perkataan pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Namun gagal. Total.

"Sekali lagi, _Otou-san_, maaf." Ia menelan ludah dengan perjuangan, "Tapi aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan _Otou-san_."

Kuroko Namie mendesah gemas, "Melamar berarti melamar, sayang. Ia ingin meminta tanganmu untuk pernikahan. Bagaimana?"

Secepat kilat, Tetsuya mengalihkan tatapan tak percaya pada Ibunya, "Apa maksudnya 'bagaimana'?"

_Kalian orang tuaku, kan? Seharusnya bukan aku yang bingung disini..._

"Akashi-_san_ adalah pria yang mapan. Oh, sangat mapan. Mewarisi perusahaan yang mendominasi banyak negara sejak setahun lalu. Namanya tidak asing lagi, Tetsuya. Beberapa minggu ini, gosip bahwa dia sedang mencari pendamping hidup beredar luas. Ternyata benar!" Namie berseru dengan semangat, "Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kulihat asistennya mengetuk pintu rumah kita siang tadi, dan menyampaikan pesan bahwa Akashi-_san_ ingin bertemu dengan mu- dan kami berdua- untuk melamar secara resmi hari Sabtu ini. Kau memang masih terlalu muda, begitu juga Akashi-_san_. Tapi hal ini tentu akan dipertimbangkan. Dan _detail_-nya akan dibicarakan pada pertemuan tersebut."

Ada sunyi yang agak menegangkan untuk sesaat.

Setamat penjelasan panjang lebar Ibunya, Tetsuya merasa nafsu makannya lenyap seketika. Dengan bergumam '_gochisosama' _pelan, tangannya dengan lemas membaringkan sumpitnya dengan rapi di atas permukaan mangkuk putih berhias lukisan bambu miliknya.

Tentu saja dia tahu siapa Akashi Seijuurou. Rambut _scarlet_ membara, mata heterokrom merah-emas tajam, pemuda jenius, putra tunggal dan pewaris takhta keluarga Akashi. Keluarga sukses yang berkecimpung dalam berbagai bidang bisnis itu telah berkuasa sejak dahulu kala. Keluarga kuno, konon katanya. Menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Akashi adalah mimpi jutaan manusia.

Lalu?

_Dilamar?_

_Dilamar?!_

_DILAMAR?!_

_**AKU**?!_

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya?"

Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya. Mata _baby-blue _miliknya berbalik memandang sepasang manik kembaran mereka.

"Satu-satunya bagaimana yang masuk akal saat ini adalah; bagaimana bisa?" Tetsuya bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar meski wajahnya tetap datar.

Takashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang sang putra semata wayang dengan skeptis. "Mengapa kau bertanya padaku? Yang dilamar olehnya adalah _kau_. Seharusnya aku dan Ibumu yang terkejut bukan kepalang." Katanya heran seraya menyerahkan mangkuk kosongnya pada sang istri yang kemudian bangkit menuju wastafel membawa peralatan-peralatan makan dari atas meja.

Namie terkikik geli melihat ekspresi langka pada wajah tembok permanen putranya. Oh, andaikan Tetsuya-nya lebih ekspresif. Wajahnya yang variatif seperti ini memang manis. Sejak dulu, Namie tahu putranya ini akan memikat hati banyak orang. Tapi tak disangka salah satunya adalah seorang pewaris dinasti bisnis ternama.

"Seingatku, kau pernah bercerita bahwa Akashi-_san_ juga bersekolah di Teiko _Middle. _Seangkatan denganmu meski berbeda kelas."

Bersyukur Tetsuya telah meneguk damai minumannya beberapa detik lalu sehingga insiden tersedak tak perlu lagi terulang. Tangannya yang memegang gelas mematung di tengah jalan sebelum menyentuh meja. _Oh, iya... Akashi-_san_ dari kelas A._

"...Dia ketua OSIS sejak tahun pertama. Juara umum juga."

Ibunya mengatupkan tangan didepan dada dengan senyuman girang, "Muda, sukses, pandai dan berprestasi! Suami yang langka, Tetsuya! Anakku memang mahir memilih!"

"Aku-" Tetsuya berdeham canggung, "Justru itu, _Okaa-san_. Aku yakin ada salah paham. Apa-apaan lamaran ini?"

Kedua orang tuanya meperhatikannya beberapa detik. "Kau tidak tahu?" Takashi bertanya.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Jawaban tegas menyusul.

Sunyi.

"Araaaa~" desahan gembira sang Ibu memecah keheningan. "Muda, sukses, pandai, berprestasi, tapi juga romantis. Kombinasi yang bagus, Tetsuya! Sungguh kekasih idaman."

"Tapi, _Okaa-san_-"

"Oh, sayang, mengapa tidak kau katakan pada kami sejak semula? Bukankan aku dan Ayahmu selalu memberimu kebebasan untuk memilih? Apabila kau merasa Akashi-_san_ tepat untukmu, kami pasti akan memberi restu. Kalau Akashi-_san_ tidak memberi lamaran kejutan, entah sampai kapan kami buta akan hubunganmu dengan Akashi-_san_."

"_Okaa_-"

"Benar-benar kau ini," Takashi menimpali keluhan sang istri, "aku tahu kau bukan anak yang banyak bicara. Tapi jika kau menjalin hubungan, apalagi hingga sejauh ini seharusnya kau bercerita pada kami, Tetsuya."

"Dengarka-"

"Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kalian dekat? Sejak masih di Teiko? Romantisnyaaa~ Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun! Kalau memang kalian bisa bertahan sejauh ini, _Okaa-san_ merestui, Tetsuya!"

"_O-Okaa-san_!" Tetsuya berseru dengan wajah merah padam, "Justru itu aku tidak mengerti!"

Ayahnya memutar bola mata dengan agak jengkel, masih kesal akan fakta bahwa putranya menyembunyikan hal seperti ini darinya. "Apa lagi yang tidak kau mengerti? Kau dilamar oleh kekasih rahasiamu. Kau terima atau tidak kau terima. Selesai."

"Tapi aku tidak punya kekasih."

Sepasang suami-istri Kuroko mematung. "Eh?"

"Aku tahu siapa Akashi-_san_. Tapi aku tidak mengenal Akashi-_san_. Kita memang satu sekolah dulu, tapi jangankan menjalin hubungan dengannya, menyapanya saja aku belum pernah." Tetsuya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan, "Maka dari itu aku bertanya sekali lagi; bagaimana bisa?"

"..."

"Kenapa dia melamar_MU_?"

_Astaga, _Otou-san_, justru itulah yang menjadi misteri sejak awal pembicaraan ini!_

Kuroko Tetsuya, 22 tahun, mahasiswa Literatur semester akhir Universitas Tokyo. Baru saja dilamar secara mendadak.

Oleh pria yang tidak dikenalnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, Aquarius, juara bertahan _poker face_. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya berhasrat untuk menghantamkan kepalanya pada dinding terdekat.

* * *

**_Prologue : End_  
**

* * *

**Gimana? Minna suka?**

**Ahahahah! Aneh, kan? Otakku emang lagi engak jelas.**

**Seperti _ficts_-ku yang lainnya, aku akan berusaha _update_ secepat aku bisa. Karena sekarang adalah klimaks _high school, _aku diterjang kejamnya ujian _non-stop_ dan kegiatan kelulusan disana-sini. Mohon maklum dari minna kalo aku (amit-amit) _update_-nya lama.**

**Boleh minta _review_nya? Ya? Ya? Ya? **

**Mohon Jangan sungkan-sungkan memberi aspirasi dan saran. **

**Kalau minna punya ide untuk fict ini, _feel free _untuk PM.**

**With love,**

**27aquarrow72**


End file.
